The ongoing development, maintenance, and expansion of network-based content provisioning system involves providing more content to users and providing more flexibility in the timing of the users' consumption of the content. To that end, such systems can provide content to a user via a broadcast stream (in which content is transmitted to many users simultaneously) or a unicast stream (in which content is transmitted to a particular user).
In some circumstances, a broadcast stream including content and a unicast stream including the same content are treated independently, resulting in a redundant use of network bandwidth. In some circumstances, switching between a broadcast stream and a unicast stream of the same content can result in data loss or delay in rendering the content of the stream.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.